


Have fun, boys

by fandomnumbergenerator



Series: Jurassic Times [5]
Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Backstory, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnumbergenerator/pseuds/fandomnumbergenerator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hurt/ comfort Constantine style. So you know it's a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have fun, boys

Obviously it was not the first time John had shown up covered in blood at Chas’s door. But this time he was raving, incoherent, self-destructively angry. Chas ushered him in and started wiping off the blood.

Chas looked at the purple swollen knuckles and the scratched bruise on John’s forehead and said, “So, fight with a wall?”

“It started it,” was the not unexpected response. He said he’d had a fight with Anne Marie. Clearly not the whole story, since they were always yelling at each other about something, and John never took it this hard. And then the key piece of information: they’d had sex and then had a fight.

Chas was maybe not the best person to field this particular crisis. The biggest fight he and John had ever had had been about Anne Marie. Chad had had a giant crush on her in secondary school, which was probably true of all the boys in Year 11, and maybe most of the girls too. Except that in the back room of a New Year’s party, it had been Chas and John who were rolling around with her on a lumpy sofa, all of them kissing and pawing at each other. Which was much more of a thing John would do, but Chas had wanted Anne Marie for so long, that he wasn’t going to be the one to walk away. That had been Anne Marie, who seemed to come to her senses and realize that this was a pretty bad idea. So she had pulled her dress back down, found her shoes, fixed her lipstick, and left with a parting, “Have fun, boys.” It had been the first blowjob Chas had ever gotten, and he only realized much later, the first John had given. But at the time it seemed like some weird head game of John’s and Chas was quietly furious. And John started avoiding him, throwing himself into picking up one night stands apparently at random.

But that had been years ago. And they had, mostly, hashed it out when they were drunk and safely dating other people. And after that, it had seemed OK to touch. To let John stand too close and kiss him on the face and throw his arm around him. And to fuck, when they weren’t otherwise attached. It was probably a bad sign that John didn’t know how to be friends with people he wasn’t sleeping with (with the exception, until tonight, of Anne Marie). But, in general, Chas didn’t feel the need to overthink it.

He made John take off his leather jacket and his shirt (the cobweb thin PiL one that was as old as he was), checking for new cracked ribs. But John was basically OK, nothing worse than a half-healed tattoo. Chas wasn’t even totally sure the cracked knuckle was from tonight, maybe just an old injury that got aggravated. But then John was sitting there shirtless, giving that look that meant, “Don’t make be ask,” because John wouldn’t ask. Which meant that Chas didn’t have to actually refuse.

But tonight he wasn’t going to say no anyway. He leaned in to kiss John, almost chastely, just on the corner of his mouth. And John grabbed him and kissed him back hard, tasting like blood and whiskey and cigarettes, and probably Anne Marie, thought Chas tried not to think about that.

John pulled away, and started stripping off the rest of his clothes. Boots and too tight jeans and underwear and socks, leaving on a baffling array of leather bracelets and arm bands.

“Are you mad? Not in the kitchen.” Queeny was out tonight, but still. Chas herded John into his room, collecting his discarded clothes along the way.

So now John was naked in Chas’s bedroom, sad and angry, and half-hard.

“Lie down. I’ll be right there.” Chas got lube and a condom and a towel and laid them down on the bed next to John, who was propped up on his elbows, looking impatient.

Chas took off his clothes. Folding each piece and laying it in the chair, before turning back to John, who was now staring at the ceiling in a huff.

Chas ignored him, and smeared lube around his fingers, and John opened his legs, trying and failing to suppress a smirk. Chas put one of his outsized hands on John’s chest and the other between his legs, stroking and teasing his ass before pushing in two fingers. John ground down on his fingers, with as much leverage as he could muster while being pressed into the mattress. 

“Hurry up already and fuck me, you great oaf.” John was always wilder, and louder, and more impatient when he was upset.

So Chas pulled his fingers out, put on the condom and more of the thick oily lube, motioned for John to hold his knees, and guided the head of his penis into John’s ass with his thumb. and then pushed in.

He knew what John liked. Well, OK, he knew what John liked, and wasn’t really willing to go there. He’d hit six feet tall when he was 15, so he’d had a long time to ponder what it meant to be huge and intimidating, and always seen as dangerous. And anyway, that kind of kit was bloody expensive.

But this was the heart of what John wanted from Chas. Being held down and fucked without quite enough preparation. John struggling to be sure he was being held tightly enough, and then bracing against Chas’s hands to arch up into him, wrapping his legs tighter around his waist.

It got to the point where Chas had to pause and pull himself back from the edge, and John wriggled his wrist free, so he could push his hand down between them and catch up, already close enough to be clenching tight around Chas, making loud sobbing, laughing, panting, breaths for the few strokes it took for him to come, and then Chas could let go, back to the edge and over. Collapse onto John, and nuzzle into his neck for a moment, before pulling out.

He leaned over and kissed John gently, handed him the towel, and went to the bathroom to wash up.

John said, “Why do you have to leave?”

“I’ll be right back.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Yeah.” Because the thing was, Chas was leaving soon, to go live with his aunt in New York. He needed to find a real job (and, no, mostly unpaid roadie for Mucous Membrane didn’t count), and he needed to get away from Queenie for a while, for both of their sakes. And his aunt ran a car service in Brooklyn, which was not at all the same as being a cabbie in London, but was a start. And he had invited John to come visit, stay as long as he wanted, whatever he needed. Which had sort of placated him.

But without fully articulating it, Chas had been expecting Anne Marie to keep an eye on John and keep him out of trouble. She was one of the only other people who could put their foot down with John, but also one of the only ones who seemed to see through the theatrics and to care about the person underneath.

The amount of trouble that John could get into, with Chas gone and Anne Marie angry, baffled the imagination. So he tried not to imagine it.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](http://buffer-overrun.tumblr.com/post/128192795496/have-fun-boys-fandomnumbergenerator)


End file.
